Social networks allow users to interact with each other in various ways to share information regarding interests and activities across political, economic, and geographic borders. This interaction takes place over a public network such as the internet. Popular social networks allow users to exchange personal information with selected users, provide direct methods of communication such as instant messaging and email. Social networks may utilize a website to attract users and provide a central theme or concept.
For example, some social networks may comprise a website directed towards allowing users to share digital images. The digital images may be grouped according to interest, topic, user name, style, or any other suitable criteria. Users may then upload images to the website, view images uploaded by others, and provide text based comments relating to a given image. Other social networks may not be solely focused on a single theme but still allow users to upload digital images and video wherein users may be able to provide text based comments.
A common feature among the various social networks and other electronic methods of communication is that users are limited to providing comments in text format. Likewise, users who upload images to a social network or otherwise communicate images to others over email are only given the option of including text based descriptions to describe the image.